This research program is concerned with problems related to diagnosis and clinical management of acute epidemic keratoconjunctivitis (EKC) resulting from adenovirus infection. One objective is development of a simple, rapid, and sensitive test for laboratory diagnosis of the disease by the use of immunoenzyme (enzyme immunoassay) techniques on conjunctival scraping or tear samples. Efficiency of the procedure will be evaluated by comparison with previously established immunofluorescence techniques. A second objective is development of an in vitro model of adenovirus ocular infection in the form of isolated human and rabbit cornea and conjunctiva maintained in organ culture. The model will be examined for possible application in the screening of antiviral agents for chemotherapy of EKC, and will be used to trace the pathogenesis of corneal infiltrates which occur in the adenovirus EKC syndrome. Immune response of the human host to adenovirus ocular infection and the relationship of local immunoglobulin production to development of corneal infiltrates will be studied by immunoenzyme titration of IgA, IgG, and IgM in tears.